A Perfectly Imperfect New Year
by Kurai the Scarlette Kitsune
Summary: Harry and Draco have been talking and getting to know each other since their initial meeting in the boys' lavatory. A friendship began budding. Now that New Year's is upon the world, Harry finds himself wondering what traditions the wizarding world has and asks Draco. In return, Harry offers to show Draco one of the New Year's traditions among muggles, but only if Draco trusts him.


**This takes place in the same universe as "Perfectly Imperfect" and can technically be considered a sequel? Or it can be read as a stand alone story. I got really good feedback on the original story "Perfectly Imperfect," so I decided to write another story for that world based around New Years for a contest on another writing site. I hope you guys enjoy it~ Feel free to leave feedback and maybe suggestions for other scenes you'd like to see these two in. Who knows? I may yet write more for this world. :3**

Things had been steadily getting better for Harry and Draco since their reintroduction in the boys' lavatory at the beginning of the school year. After their respective abusive home-lives had been brought to light to the other, there was a mutual understanding. The two didn't fight as much when they ran into each other in the halls - obviously, they had to keep up some sort of ruse because they knew the school wasn't ready for them to be friends yet, but the fights had severely decreased. They even occasionally smiled as they crossed paths.

To keep up their budding friendship, but prevent others from snooping too much, they set up a pen-pal system through mail. They'd write each other in the evenings so they didn't receive odd letters in the Great Hall. Even so, the two penned pseudonyms to keep others off their trails.

Eventually, about two months into their friendship, Harry proposed an idea to Draco; why not meet in the Room of Requirements once a week to actually spend some time with each other? After all, they'd shared their own respective histories already and random trivia about them in addition to that. It was time to actually do things together. And if Harry was being completely honest with himself, he really did want to speak with the blonde face-to-face again. Draco sent back a letter stating his anxiety but agreeing to meet with the Boy Who Lived.

So the next Sunday morning, the Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor's Golden Boy met in front of the wall the Room of Requirement sat behind. Harry had been there first, and the door was just starting to appear as Draco walked up. They entered the room together, neither speaking until the door shut behind them, guaranteeing they wouldn't be disturbed.

Grey eyes wandered the room as Harry walked in and sat on a black sofa in the middle of the room. The interior was very plain - grey walls with white trim, two black sofas facing each other in the middle of the room with a mahogany table in the center, a small fireplace on one wall to keep the room warm, no windows, and bookshelves lining the other three walls. All in all, it was quaint. Draco had no complaints.

"Nice room, Potter."

"Thank you, Malfoy. I figured it would be a nice, neutral area for us, away from a lot of color. Also, it's been a couple months. Surely you should feel comfortable enough to call me 'Harry' now, yes?" the black-haired boy teased, offering a lop-sided grin. The Malfoy couldn't help but give a small smile all his own in return, his companion's being infectious.

"It's still strange that we are even friends, Po-Harry," he started, correcting himself as he walked over to the other sofa and sitting on the edge, back straight just like he'd been raised. While on the other, Harry sprawled, making himself comfortable, green eyes following the Slytherin. "But, when we are alone, I will endeavor to address you less formally," he added with a hint of nervousness. It was the first time since… since Harry saw the marks that they'd been in each other's presence for longer than the five minutes of the passing between classes. Unconsciously, Draco rubbed at an old scar on his forearm put there by a laceration hex courtesy of his father.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the Gryffindor, who sighed just the slightest bit. He shouldn't expect Draco to be wholly comfortable with him just yet. They'd only spoken through mail until this point; the incident in the lavatory was almost a thing of the past in his mind. Although, the Boy Who Lived _had_ had a longer period of time to get used to the fact that people were there for him to take care of him after his stays with the Dursleys. It was obvious that the blonde still didn't trust anyone enough to truly let his guard down, let alone completely open up to Harry.

"That is very true," the blackette admitted. "But still, when we are here, is it alright if I address you as Draco? Or would you prefer me to still refer to you as Malfoy?" Green eyes locked on grey as he waited for an answer. Harry himself wanted the two to be able to speak as friends since he felt that's what they were now. However, he was also painfully aware that's not how Draco was raised and didn't want to offend or scare off the other boy.

Draco, on the other hand, sat back just a little, slightly relaxing as he contemplated his answer. He wanted Harry to call him informally, but was he ready for it to be in person? The Slytherin bit his lip just a tad as his eyes met Harry's. The kind look as well as the lightly veiled want of friendship the blonde saw made his decision for him.

"That's fine... Harry. You may call me Draco when we are alone." The beaming smile the aristocrat received as soon as he gave his answer lit up the entire room.

"Draco it is then!" Harry's chest grew warm with the new feeling of friendship. The next few moments grew quickly awkward as neither boy knew what to do now that they were finally face-to-face again. The moment was soon interrupted by snacks and tea appearing on the table between the couches, surprising both of them.

"Well, it looks like the room and the house elves seem to think we're a bit peckish, wouldn't you say, Draco? Ah! Treacle tart. My favorite!" As soon as the treat was recognized, the Gryffindor grabbed for it, putting a bite in his mouth and savoring the taste. The Slytherin found himself enraptured by the gesture for a moment before reaching for a simple scone.

"So you enjoy treacle tart, then?" And with that, conversation was born. The two boys spent the next couple hours in the Room of Requirement chatting more about themselves and their little nuances, like what foods they enjoy.

Now, about another two months in, it was over winter holidays and was New Year's Eve. Sure, not many did a lot for celebration of this day, but it was the changing of the years. Harry liked to count down to the new one seeing as that was a big deal for him growing up. He always looked forward to the coming year in hopes that things would finally go his way for once, that he'd have a good year. Also, as the boy came to find out, it was really only a muggle tradition to count down to the new year. It made him really wonder if wizards and witches had any other traditions.

Well, this was the year for him to find out.

Normally, Draco would be at home with his parents over the winter holidays, but due to the sheer amount of missions his parents were receiving from You-Know-Who, they'd decided it best for Draco to stay at Hogwarts this year and come only on Christmas. So the blonde was stuck at the castle over New Year with no friends and nothing to do resulting in him wandering aimlessly through the halls.

It was then that he was reminded he _did_ in fact have a friend here. Harry had also decided to take a walk around the castle as the evening wore on, and the two happened to bump into each other.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," the Slytherin spat, keeping up the ruse of dislike.

"Draco, there's no need for that. Ron and Hermione are gone this year. Honestly? I'm pretty sure we're the only two even up and about in the castle right now," the green-eyed boy offered with a small smile. "But, I actually would really like to talk with you. Care to come with me to the Room of Requirements?"

What Harry said put the pureblood at ease as he nodded and followed his friend to their normal meeting place. Entering, he found it was the same as always with the exception of a very large Grandfather clock against the far wall this time and only one sofa facing it.

"Why the room change, Harry?" He completely missed the slight reddening of the other boy's cheeks.

"Well, I figured we've become close enough that there's no need for a second sofa. Also, it's New Year's Eve, and I wanted to watch the clock count down to the new year. It's... a bit of a tradition for me, actually. And muggles and muggleborns, to be quite honest." The Gryffindor walked around one side of the sofa to take a seat as the small table in front of it filled with scones and treacle tart; their usual snacks when they came to be with one another.

"Why the bloody hell would you count down to the new year? What's the point?" Draco questioned, perplexed by that tradition as he took a seat on the other side of the sofa. He kept his eyes on Harry though as he awaited an answer.

"Well, a lot of muggles like to count down in the hopes that the new year will bring good fortune to them. It's a new start for a lot of people, so it just seems right to celebrate. Do witches and wizards not have any of those traditions?" Finally, Harry could ask someone without feeling completely ridiculous; it was the reason he'd never asked Ron. That and his family didn't seem terribly concerned with a lot of wizarding traditions unless it pertained to them.

"That seems a bit ridiculous. The biddings of the new year only ever change with how you approach it. And even then, there's a lot you _can't_ change." The blonde grabbed a cup of tea and a scone, sitting all the way back in the sofa and completely abandoning his rigid, proper posture. The blackette found himself frowning at the attitude of his new friend.

"When you talk about it like that, yeah it makes the entire thing seem depressing. But as long as there's hope for something better, I personally think it's worth looking forward to. Don't you?" That made Draco pause in his eating. Hope. It was a concept he hadn't much thought of being raised how he was.

But it had a nice ring to it.

"I've not really thought of it that way..." he admitted. The two grew quiet as they munched on their respective treats. Finally, Draco spoke up again. "You said counting down is a tradition you grew up with. Are there any other strange muggle traditions I should know about if I'm going to continue being friends with you?" That made Harry smile and blush just a little.

He could think of one more New Year's tradition that he'd desperately wanted since he'd heard of it. And it would give him an opportunity to act on the feelings he'd started acquiring for the Slytherin boy over the last four months being around him.

"Well, for New Year's, there is _one_ more tradition that muggles have." Green eyes side-glanced the clock, not having realized just how late it was. It was already almost midnight. The hand for the seconds marked the 30 second point until the start of the next year. He had to act fast. "Draco? Do you trust me to show you this one?" The blonde's brow furrowed. Did he trust Harry? The boy had been nothing but kind to him since finding out about his less than stellar home life. They'd shared a lot of moments together, and the Slytherin actually considered the Gryffindor his closest friend at this point. But did he trust him. Grey met bright green eyes full of hope and wonder and... was that love?

In the small time span it took Draco to make up his mind, ten seconds were left in the year, but the answer he gave made time almost stop for Harry.

" _Yes."_

So with five seconds left, the Golden Boy leaned forward, tilting his head slightly to meet lips with his former rival. Chapped lips met smooth ones in the gentlest gesture either of them had ever known. The clock struck midnight in the background signaling the start of a brand new year, but neither boy acknowledged it, lost in the kiss.

When the two finally pulled away, they realized they'd each let their eyes slip closed in the feel of the moment and opened them; both boys had red faces. Draco's was of surprise. Harry's was of embarrassment. The blackette broke the silence, however, after it got to be too much.

"H-happy New Year, Draco. I.. uh... Have a confession to make. I think I might-" He was cut off by the blonde all but throwing himself into the Boy-Who-Lived's arms.

"Thank _GOD_ I'm not the only one who found myself fancying the other." The instant the kiss happened, the Slytherin knew exactly why he trusted Harry.

He loved him.

Harry had been there for him when no one else was, had showed him kindness and understanding when no one else had, and had finally given him the comfort and safety he'd always desired. Leaning up, the blonde placed his lips on Harry's once more, nearly missing in his haste. It was very un-Malfoy-like behavior, but around the Golden Boy, Draco couldn't be assed to care.

The green-eyed boy, on the other hand, was shocked by the gesture, but quickly found himself laughing at the situation and kissing the blonde back.

"Of course! How could we be safe havens for one another with out that happening? I'm just glad you fancy me, too. That makes this a lot easier." He pushed the other away just enough to look him in the eye. "Draco Malfoy. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?" he asked in all seriousness. Draco simply lifted an eyebrow.

"You court me? No, Harry. I think it's the other way around. Will YOU let ME court you?" The two boys had somewhat of a stare down before both breaking into laughter; genuine, good-hearted, loving laughter – something neither had truly experienced to this point.

"I say we each court the other and when all this Dark Lord nonsense blows over, we come out as boyfriends," Harry offered after he could speak again.

"Alright. I can agree with that. That being said though, you have to promise to come away from the final battle alive. You hear me?" The moment suddenly turned very serious with that statement. Draco knew he possibly just ruined the entire mood, but he wasn't about to let this light in his life go because of a thrice damned 'Dark Lord.' In return, the green-eyed boy gave a small, loving smile, taking the Slytherin's hands in his own.

"I promise, Draco. I'll come out of this alive and we can finally have our peace." Getting slightly choked up, all Draco could do was nod. The two readjusted to lay on the sofa with the blonde laying on top of Harry as he wrapped his arms around the slender frame. They stayed silent for a while before the boy on top spoke one last time.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"...Happy New Year." The Gryffindor smiled and kissed the top of the Slytherin's head as they both dozed off.

The last year may have been perfectly imperfect for them, but with any luck, this new year may just be their perfect one.


End file.
